Love at First Sight
by Divya08
Summary: Tris is an orphan, whose family died in a car accident, works at an elementary school as a nurse and Tobias is a famous businessman. What happens when they meet? This story talks about how the paths of Tris and Tobais' family wind up together. Not really good at summaries so please don't base if you want to read it or not on the summary. Irregular updates
1. Chapter 1

**Third P.O.V**

Beatrice Prior a.k.a Tris was at the elementary school. She was in her office eating during her lunch break. Tris works as a nurse in an elementary school. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep her head straight. Today was her mom's birthday (Dec 15) and she couldn't stop thinking about her. It has been two years since her parents and brother died in a car crash while coming to visit her for her birthday. It was that day that she turned 20 (now 22) and also the day she stopped celebrating her birthday.

 **Tris P.O.V**

"Tris!" principal, Tori called.

"Yah." I say going outside my office which is in the main office.

"Sweetie, I know that today has been hard for you and I'm really sorry about that." Tori says patting my shoulders. Tori was the closest to a mother I had since my mom died. She knows almost everything about me which helps me when I need someone older than me for advice.

"It's okay Tori," I say.

"Why don't you go home now. I'll get someone to fill in for the day." I smile at her generosity. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'll have the weekend to relax.

"Thank you," I whisper and real quick hg her. I go back into my office and take my personal dairy, my purse, and coat. I call my friend ad tell her to pick me up early today. I wait for about 20 minutes in my office doing some last minute reports before I go outside. I go outside and spot my best friend Christina in her car waiting for me. Christina is another person who knows almost everything about me. I don't tell anyone everything about me because I don't like bearing others with my burden, something I learned growing up with my parents who were the most selfless people I ever knew. I walk and open the car door and get in.

"Hey Tris!" she says in her cheery voice.

"Hey Chris, how was your day?" I say.

"Pretty boring, but some of my other friends and I planned to meet together for lunch on Sunday. Wanna join. Please, please, pretty please." I am so glad she is a god driver, or we would for sure be in an accident.

"We'll see."

"So why did you call me to pick you up early?" Chris questions with her eyebrows rose up.

"Tori told me to take the rest of the day off seeing now disturbed I was today."

"Tris you need to let go. I am not saying that you need to forget your mom or anyone, all I am saying is that you need to move one," she says patting my knee. I slightly nod my head because I know she is right. But there is one thing that she doesn't know about the accident.

 _Flashback:_

 _I was sitting in my parent's bedroom, curled up in a ball on my parent's bed. I still couldn't believe that they were really gone. It's been a week since the car accident took place and a week since I turned 20. Suddenly, I hear the bell ring. I go=et up from the bed and go to their attached bathroom. My face was blotched with tears, and my eyes were red. I wash my face with enough water so you can't see that I've been crying. I dry my face and go downstairs. I take a deep breath and open the door. In front of me, stand two male FBI agents standing in suits. One was in a black suit and the other in a blue suit. "Miss Prior I am Agent Benson and this is Agent Wilson. We have some information on your parents' accident." I stare at them confused as to what kind of information they could have._

" _Please, come in." I say opening the door wider and let them in. They follow me into the living room while I go into the kitchen to get them some water. These were the little things that my parents taught me. I go into the living room to see the agents sitting on the couch with a file in Agent Wilson's hand. They stop talking when I come into the living room and sit up straighter. I see something along the lines of surprise cross their faces, but they were gone as soon as I saw them._

" _Thank you Miss Prior." Agent Benson says. I give them a small smile and sit on the table that is in front of them. They put their water glasses aside and look at me with a serious expression. "When we were inspecting the accident we found this, and we were wondering if you knew him or saw him somewhere." Agent Wilson hands me a picture from the file. The picture showed a male in about his late 40's. He had a dark complexion compared to his hair which was blonde._

 _I shake my head, "No, I don't recognize him. Am I supposed to?" I ask while giving them the photo back._

" _We think that you families' death was a murder not an accident._

 _End of Flashback_

I snap out of my thoughts when Christina bumps me with her shoulder. "Earth to Tris!"

"Sorry, dozed off." I look up and see that we reached the apartments that I live in. I get out of the car and start to walk when she stops me by grabbing my right arm.

"When is your car coming back from the servicing guy?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, so do you mind dropping me there so I can get my car?"

"Yes but if you only agree to come to lunch with me. I really want you to meet the others." Chris says jumping up and down in her seat. I quietly laugh, shaking my head.

"Sure, but can I go now. Please, it is freezing out here." I say taking my left hand and rub my right hand with it to get the point across.

"Oh yes, of course." She releases me but before leaving shouts, "Okay, but we're going shopping tomorrow," and before I have the chance of saying anything, she drives off. I groan and start walking to the main doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the summary and said that Tobias is a businessman and not a detective.**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I wake up to my alarm clock beeping my ear off. I look at the time and realize its 6 o'clock, time for my morning run. I get up from my king sized bed and go to the bathroom. **(A/N: search up luxury bedrooms, bathrooms, and house with swimming pools and big front and back yards. They are rich.)**

Every Fridays mom and dad have a habit of gathering our family eating a family dinner. Those days usually end late at night so I end up sleeping in my room in our parents' house but otherwise I live in my apartment. It's one of the few times we can all sit together and talk. **( . Apartment that Tobias lives in)**

I brush my teeth and change into a shirt and sweatpants. I go down the 1 floor of our house. My parents and my sister don't have a habit of waking up until 9 o'clock on since dad and I have don't have to go to work. **(This is not usual. I searched the timings and work days up and it says that they work every day but in my story I am going to say that they have the weekend off and their usual timings during the day are 8 to 6.)** I step outside and lock the door behind me with my keys. I go into the dark and start running.

My name is Tobias Eaton and I am the son of a famous business man. My mom, Evelyn Eaton is housewife with my sister, Audrey Eaton. Well technically, my sister isn't married but all she does is stay home or is with her friends. I work in my dads' company as a director in the board of directors.

As I keep running, other people who are also running start greeting me. Eatons is very rich and respected name in the community. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I stop to see who it is. 'Zeke', my caller ID said. The minute I click answer, his voice came through.

"Hello brother from another mother!" My best friend Zeke shouts. He and his brother Uriah are like my adopted brothers. Even my parents treat both of them as their own sons when they come over to visit them once in a while. I take my phone and put it a little farther away from my ear so that my ear drum doesn't get blown.

"Dude. I kind of need my hearing to work." I say putting my phone back next to my ear.

"Oh right sorry. Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, and Will are coming to my house today at around 3. Do you wanna join?"

"I have nothing to do so I guess I could do something fun."

"Great see ya bro!"

"Bye bro." I say and put my phone back into my pocket. I run for another 40 minutes so that it will equal an hour. I go into my parents' house and notice that my mom was awake. "What are you doing up, mom?" I start as I walk into the living room where my mom is.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess that's what happens when you take an evening nap." My mom says chuckling.

"I'm going to take a shower and then come back, okay?" I say as I start going upstairs.

"Okay!" she calls out. I go upstairs into my big bathroom. One thing I like about the fact that we are rich is that we have big bathrooms because I am claustrophobia.

 **Evelyn P.O.V Bet you weren't expecting that?**

I wake up from my bed and see that its 6:20 in the morning. Noticing that Marcus is still sleeping, I quietly wake up from the bed and go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower, I go into the living room and sit down, thinking about my family and our future. I think about Audrey and how she is jobless even though she is 25 compared to Tobias who is 24 and works with Marcus. Our job as parents was over when Audrey decided to be jobless and feed off Tobias and Marcus' hard work.

I think of how proud I am of Tobias. He worked hard and became a businessman. The only thing I want for him right now is a life partner. I don't know anything about his dating history since he never introduced to any girls. I remember asking for Zeke if Tobias was loves anyone or is dating anyone. His answer was always 'no' for love but it was sometimes 'yes' for dating. What made me wonder was why he never introduced us to anyone he was dating. As each year became past, the only thing I really wanted for him was to have a girlfriend who cares for him as much as his family does.

"What are you doing up, mom?" I hear Tobias ask. I look at him and see that he was sweating due to his usual hour running.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess that's what happens when you take an evening nap." I say chuckling.

"I'm going to take a shower and then come back, okay?" He says as he starts to go upstairs.

"Okay!" I call out.

-Page Break-

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I wear a white buttoned up shirt and black jeans. I came back to my apartment after eating breakfast and now I am getting ready to go to Zeke's. I go outside my apartment, go to the underground parking lot and get into my black Mercedes car. I drive the 10 min. drive to Zeke's house. I park my car and go into Zeke's house through his open front door which he never locks unless its night. He probably has some other safety measures during day since he is a detective.

"Hey Four," Zeke says hugging me.

"Hey Zeke," I say hugging him back. Four became my name after beating up four people in high school and it stuck throughout college. Now everyone knows me as Four and not Tobias. We both go into the living room and see everyone else sitting in the living room which is right through a corridor directly from the front door.

"Hey bro," Uriah, Zeke's younger brother comes and also hugs me. Everyone else waves at me and I wave back.

"God it feels like a long time since we all met even though we met just yesterday." Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend says.

"I know right. Same for me," Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend says.

"Probably because you guys were doing nothing the rest of the day yesterday," Will says smirking causing us all boys to smirk while his girlfriend Christina scowls. Christina, Marlene, Shauna always go shopping on Fridays for hours and hours together. All three of them work in a restaurant and they have Fridays and the weekends off. They all like shopping but Marlene and Shauna can only take up to a few hours while Christina could keep shopping for days in a row and it will be gone in a blink of an eye for her. Us boys, all consider that useless which is why we say that they do nothing on Fridays.

"Hey!" Christina says while punching his shoulder causing him to act dramatically that he died. I start chuckling at their relationship and wonder how they even get along sometimes. They both are completely the opposite of each other. Christina is the hyper one of two who likes shopping. Will is the quiet one of the two who is the smartest out of us 7.

"Is everything okay? You sounded worried yesterday." I say to Christina referring to the time when we all met up in my office when I was done with everything for the day.

"Oh yah. Everything's fine. I had to pick up my friend because her car was with the servicing people."

"You have other friends that come up in priority than us," Uriah says with an offended voice but from the glint in his eyes you could tell he was just joking.

"Actually yes Uri. She will always be my first priority. Sorry Will," she says patting his shoulder.

"Who is this number 1 priority of yours that diminishes my priority to number 2," Will says putting his arm around her.

"Her name is Tris. She is my best friend in high school, through college even though I didn't go to college and she is still my best friend even now," she says with a smile on her face, "I hope you guys don't mind but I invited her to join us tomorrow," she says facing all of us with a hopeful look.

"The more the merrier. Tell us more about her," Marlene says.

"I will let her tell her about herself. But, I will say that she is single and perfect for you," she says coming over and bumping my shoulder. I roll my eyes but for some reason couldn't help but smile. "Want me to set you guys up," she whispers in my ear.

"No, Christina" I start saying but she gets up and starts running which causes me to run after her before she gets anymore ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Readers! I am sorry that I couldn't talk to you guys through my other chapters but here I am! This is my first fanfiction (technically speaking) so please don't be too rude but feel free to tell me any mistakes I do and also feel free to give me ideas.**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I stay in bed most of the day today due to hours and hours of shopping yesterday with Christina. We bought about 10 bags full of clothes. One thing you need to know when going shopping with Christina is that you need to be ready to be tired ad sore the next day and that is exactly what I forgot. Christina made me promise that I would let her help me get ready. She said that we were going to the restaurant at 6 o'clock **(I know that in the first chapter I said that they were going to lunch but I am changing it to dinner.)** and that she was going to come here at 4 o'clock. According to her, a girl apparently needs at least 2 hours to get ready. I mentally roll my eyes every time she says that because I personally need only like 20 minutes to get ready.

Suddenly, I hear my door bell ring. _Speak of the Devil._ I go from the living room and open the door. I see Chris standing there in casual jeans and a green shirt. In her hand was what I am assuming her dress and a bag of makeup. "Come on let's go!" She says as she closes the door and drags me to my room.

"Woah. Cool down Chris. I thought you said it was casual, why do you have a dress."

"Well I might have been kidding, but do you have anything picked out," she says with a slight guilt in her voice. I sigh and go to my closet where I put my selected clothes on a hanger. I remove my clothes from my hanger and lay it out on the bed so she can see what I have selected. On the bed were black jeans, a white t shirt and a blue denim vest with black full sleeves. "When I said casual, I didn't mean this much casual Tris."

"Come on Chris. I wore this to school too and nobody commented and let me remind you that Tori always comments if I wear something bad," I say with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay fine," she murmurs but then her eyes light up, "but can I put some makeup on you," she says jumping around. I roll my eyes but still nod my head.

"But, I am going to shower first. You can probably change here since it looks like you already shower," I say as I start to walk into the bathroom.

 **Christina P.O.V**

As Tris goes into the shower, I lay my dress down on her bed and go into the living room and to the part where the kitchen is so I can drink some water. As I hold my glass of water, I look around her apartment and smile.

It took a long time for me to convince Tris to move out of her parents' house. I remember when she locked herself in her parents' bedroom and refused to come out for anything. It took almost a month for her to start working again and come out into the world. After I convinced her to rent this apartment, because she was stubborn and didn't want to buy it, it took a longer time for me to get her to go to parties that Uriah used to host, even though she never stayed there that long. I do a small victory dance in my head when I realize that I have convinced her to come to dinner so that she could meet my friends whom she never actually met even though she was so close.

I hear the bathroom door close, so I start going inside her room to see her wrapped in a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. "So, I have been thinking and I decided that you are still going to wear a dress," I say with my arms folded and looking at her as if I am scolding her.

"Chris, come on!"

"Nope, you keep drying your hair and I am going to search for a dress to wear," I say and start walking towards her closet. I hear her groan and mentally see her rolling her eyes at me. I find a dress in her closet that I know is perfect for her. I smirk at myself as I think of this dress. Four, who is also coming for dinner, is single and thinking of how adorable Tris and Four would be together.

I look at the dress one more time. It's a navy blue with black dots, and the navy blue is so dark that from far away it looks like a dress that is a really dark gray with black dots. The dress is comes to Tris' elbow and right above her knee. **( I am bad at describing dresses.)** I take the dress out of the closet and show it to Tris.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile at how I look. Christina curled my hair on the tips enough to make it look a mix between wavy and totally curly.

(Tris' dress:

Chris' dress: . )

I look at Christina and see that she wore a blue spaghetti strap dress with a white three-fourth sleeves mini cardigan and was putting on makeup. She wanted to put make up on me too but I limited it only to lipstick. I look at the time and see that we have ten minutes to get to get to the restaurant. "We should probably get going," I say as I start walking towards my bedroom door.

"Wait, I want to take a picture of us before we go," she says coming to stand next to me and taking her phone out. We both stand in front of her phone and take a selfie of both of us laughing and only our shoulders showing in the picture. "Let's update this onto Facebook." Christina says as she takes her purse and leaves the rest of her stuff still on my bed. I decide to take my purse today. I put my wallet, and phone into my white purse which already has my school stuff like my teacher ID and some other papers from school. I don't bother taking them out since I know I need them for tomorrow. "Let's go in your car," she says while grabbing my hand and holding it like sisters do. I real quick get my gray sweater-cardigan and we both outside and get into the elevator so we could go into the parking area.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I sit at the restaurant in a booth for eight people. Uriah, Zeke, Will and I met up my apartment. I am wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. All of us boys are wearing similar outfits, all of us waiting for the girls. Zeke, Uriah, and I are talking while Will is browsing through is phone. "I think the girls are here," Zeke says. We all look out the window and see two cars arrive at the parking lot. One is a bright blue Toyota Camry which parks next to my black BMW and the other is a gray Honda civic which parks next to Zeke Nissan van.

"Let's go get them," Uriah says while getting up at the same time I get up.

"Is it actually them," Zeke asks.

"Yah, the gray one is Marlene's and I think I see Christina in the blue one. It might be her friends' car," Will say while he starts to get up along with Zeke. We all keep our coats here and start going outside.

 **Tris P.O.V**

Chris and I get out of my car. "Hey Mar. Hey Shauna," Chris shouts and starts running towards two girls who parked their car a few spaces next us. I try to take my purse from Chris' grasp since she was holding it while I was driving, but she ran before I could ever do anything. I lean on the head of my car, holding my car keys and watch as she hugs them with two purses in her hand bouncing around. I laugh at how energetic she always is.

"Hey, you must be Tris," someone says next to me making me jump. A boy with blond hair says. "I am Will, Christina's boyfriend," he says holding his hand out for me to shake. I vaguely remember Christina mentioning his name but most of the time we referred to him as her boyfriend and not with his name.

"Hi and yah I am Tris," I say shaking his hand.

"These are our friends, this is Zeke, his brother Uriah and Four," he says pointing to each person while introducing them. I shake each person's hand but the person who intrigues me the most is Four. He has the deepest blue eyes I ever saw. He looks to be about 6 feet tall which makes him a whole foot taller. His hair is a really dark brown hair which makes his hair look black. Even though he is wearing a t-shirt, you could see that he has a really muscular body which you could also conclude from his handshake which is firm but gentle at the same time. Suddenly I hear someone clear their throat right next to my ear making me jump and remove my hand from the handshake. I look next to me and see that Chris and the other two girls are there next to her, and Christina is holding out my purse.

I take my purse out of her hand and look down feeling my cheeks get covered with my blush. _Dang it! I guess I should have let Chris put some blush on me after all._ I think. "Tris I see you met the boys. This is Marlene and Shauna. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend and Marlene and Uriah really like each other but Uriah doesn't have the guts to ask her out." Uriah and Marlene both blush while the others laugh and I just smile remembering how Christina was talking about Will not asking her out.

"Nice to meet you guys," I say while I shake their hands.

"Come on let's go in," Four says and I notice that his voice is deep. I put my keys in my purse when I notice my phone isn't there.

"Christina where's my phone,"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you were the one holding my purse in the car,"

"I was playing on it. It's still in the car."

I groan and say "I am so gonna delete that stupid game," I murmur but she still hears it. I take out my keys to unlock my car. I open the passenger door and see that my phone was on the car seat.

As I take my phone, Christina comes and pleads, "Don't delete it please. Pretty please. I will.. What will I do? I will cook you dinner," she says with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Jeez. Don't threaten me. I won't delete it."

"Yeah! That's why I love you," she says hugging me. I laugh and hug her back.

"Does she cook that bad," Four asks and for a second I forgot that the others were here too. I look at them and see that they were all trying hard not to laugh.

"The one and only time I let her cook in my apartment, she almost burned my kitchen down."

"Thanks for the information Tris," Will says. I look at Chris and she makes a pouty face and looks at me.

"Let's go in!" Marlene says. I lock my car and we all go into the restaurant. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris P.O.V**

As I walk into the restaurant, it seems like I can't get that Four guy out of my head. His attractive face, hooked nose, spare upper lip and a full lower lip, his short black hair and most of all, his deep blue, ocean like eyes. Christina comes up next to me while we are walking and starts telling me what everyone does for a living. I learn that Four is a director in the Eaton's Board of Directors, that Marlene and Shauna work with Christina in the café, Zeke is a detective, Uriah works in a gym and that Will is a computer programmer. The boys lead us to the table that is apparently reserved for us. On one side of the booth Uriah sits at the end of it towards the window, with Marlene next to him, Zeke next to Marlene and at last Shauna sits the farthest away from the window. On the other side of the booth, Will slides in first, and then Christina slides in. I look at Four, trying to figure out if he wants to go in or if he wants me to slide in. "Ladies first," he says leading me with his hand on my back. I slide in next to Christina trying to stop myself from shivering due to the tingles on my back from where Four put his hand. Four slides in next to me just as a waiter comes by. The waiter gives each of us a menu and fills our glasses with water.

"Okay, well before anything, I would like to know you Tris. Tell us something about you," Zeke suddenly says startling me. Next to me Christina starts giggling causing me to push her into Will.

"Well _Uriah,_ " I say emphasizing his name, "There isn't really anything. I work as a nurse in North Park elementary school and I am 22 years old."

"Well Tris, everyone here is 22 except Zeke, Shauna, and Four," Will says and then Marlene cups her mouth as if saying a secret but actually talks loud enough so the whole table can hear her.

"They were really bad in school except Four, so most of the time they were always in the same classes as us." Next to me Four laughs out loud while Zeke and Shauna are faking hurt. Four's laughter was a pleasant sound. I couldn't help laugh at how Shauna was jokingly hitting Marlene on her hand and how Marlene was hitting Shauna back.

"Don't worry, the girls are usually like that," Uriah says referring to Marlene, Shauna, and Christina.

"We should probably start thinking of what to order," Four says as he opens his menu. We all agree and start talking about what to order.

 **Four P.O.V**

As I open my menu, I couldn't help but think about Tris. How her blond hair comes neatly 'til her waist, how she is about a foot shorter than me, the fact that she only had a little make-up on and most of all her blue-gray eyes that I could probably look into forever. After we all order, everyone jumps into a conversation except Tris, who I notice sits quietly. I decide to make a conversation with her, "So, how do you know Christina," I ask her as I turn my face so that I am looking at her. She looks at me and that when I see pain in her eyes.

"We both went to same elementary and middle school. We were best friends the first day we met," A smile appears on her face making her face bright up, "I moved when I started high school but we were still in touch and I moved back a couple of years ago. When did you meet her?"

"I met her when we were in high school. I still kept in touch with her even after I went to college. We all actually met her in high school," Then I lean in next to her ear and whisper, "She was kind of a fashion freak."

 **Tris P.O.V**

I couldn't help but shiver at Four's breath on my ear, so I chuckle at how he describes a high school Christina to cover it up. When I look at Four, I see him with a sexy smirk on his face which is a clear piece of evidence that he saw me shiver. I look down at my lap with a face and neck I am sure is burning with red. When I look up from my lap, I see a waiter bringing us all our foods. _Saved by the waiter!_ As soon as the waiter places the food in front of us, we all start digging in.

-Page Break-

As we come to the end of our meal, I decide to pay for our meal today. So before the waiter brings us our bill, I lie to Four saying that I have to go to the restroom but instead I go to the counter. "Hey can I pay for our table," I say pointing to the table we are sitting in. Thankfully no one at the table can see me or the counter.

"Of course, can you please tell me your table number." She asks referring to the token number I saw on our table at the beginning when us girls came in.

"Number 8"

"That will be $95.51." _Jeez we actually ate that much food?_ I take out my credit card from my wallet that I sneakily got out and hand it to her.

"Wait up!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Chris jogging towards me. "Can we split that up on two credit cards please." Chris says while handing it to the waitress. The waitress nods and takes Chris' credit. I turn at her and stare.

 **Christina P.O.V**

I shrug my shoulders. "I knew you were coming here. I could see it in your face."

"Why do people sometimes say that we are both attached to each other by the hip when I am actually attached to a lie detector?" Tris says while shaking her head. I bump her shoulder in mocking anger. The waitress gives each of us our checks and pens. We both sign a copy of the check and while I give both the signed and the extra copy back, Tris keeps the extra check and returns the signed copy. Suddenly I feel a hand wrap around my shoulders. I look behind me and see that Uriah has each of his arms around Tris and I and is leading us towards the door.

"Okay so what is this I heard that someone, I won't say who, paid the bill without my consent," I raise my eyebrows at him as if saying 'really.' "What, Zeke dared me to pay the bill the next time we had a friends get together and you guys made me a pansycake."

"Pansycake?" Tris asks with her eyebrows raised.

"It is an unofficial word that means coward." I say with a smirk. I remember when he started saying that in high school and we would all try to shut him up but it never worked out. So, now we shut up except for the once in awhile mockery.

"Okay. Now reasons!" Uriah shouts.

"I paid because I didn't want Tris to pay the whole bill," I say and look at Tris to see what she says.

"I paid because it's least I can do for you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my stuff."

 **Tris P.O.V**

I start going towards our table to see that everyone is walking towards me (the door). On Four's hand I see his jacket, my sweater cardigan and my purse. When he notices me walking towards him, he starts removing my cardigan, and purse from his hand and hands it to me. "Thank you," I say.

"Anything for a beautiful girl like you," he says loud enough so only I hear him. I could feel my face turning tomato red on his comment. As we walk towards the door, Four asks me for my phone number. We both trade phone numbers as we walk through the doors.

"You know, that's a cool car you got there."

"Compared to yours, I don't think so," I say shaking my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four roll his eyes. As we are walking towards our car, I accidently stumble on my own foot. A small yelp leaves my mouth. Before I fall flat on my face, Four's hand wraps around my elbow and yanks me towards him. My body comes in contact with his firm chest. I look in front of me and see that everyone is far enough that they wouldn't notice me falling or hear my small scream.

"You okay?" Four asks with so much concern that I am surprised.

"Yah," I clear my throat and steady myself. Four keeps a hand on my back until I start walking again. Even if he removes his hand from my back, the touch of comfort and safety didn't leave my back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four P.O.V**

As I am driving to my apartment, I can't get Tris out of my mind. The way her beautiful blond hair comes to her waist, how her blue-gray eyes demand attention even in a crowd and the softness of her skin underneath my callous hands. I groan and bump my head against the steering wheels as I wait for the signal.

The light turns green and I resume heading towards my apartment. Every time I go this way, I laugh thinking about how I basically spend only the night here. All my other time is usually spent outside or at my parents' home. _Hey who can blame me? Their house is way bigger than my apartment, but not luxury wise._ My apartment is also really rich, luxury and comfortable but my parents' house consists of a backyard which has an outdoor water fountain which is next to an outdoor patio with a couch underneath it.

When I reach my apartment, I park my car next to my bike in the underground parking and go towards the lobby. I see a clerk at the desk and go towards him. "Hello sir, I was wondering if there's any mail for room 104."

"One minute. I will go and check." The clerk goes to the back and checks through rows of boxes. He takes out a stack of mail from one box and hands them to me.

"Thank you," I say as I start walking towards the stairs. I open my door to the apartment and put my keys and wallet in the bowl on the front table in the living room. The apartments I live in have two apartments per floor. My apartment opens up to a living room, and then opens up to a dining room comes into view. Next to the dining room on the right is the kitchen, and to the left are two bedrooms. At the end of the dining room are glass doors that are called magic glass. Those are glasses that can be turned opaque or transparent with a switch. Usually, when I am outside, I turn the glasses transparent so I can see inside and while I am inside, I make the opaque. Outside for half of the area is a balcony and the other half is a private swimming pool that is closed around with a wall. I turn on the switch so that the glasses turn transparent and go outside to sit down on one of the two arm chairs sitting in the balcony...

And once again, I start thinking about Tris.

 **(A/N: For the swimming pool, In Google images, type in** _ **apartments with private swimming pools**_ **and it's the first picture and I mixed it with the fourth picture for the wall part.)**

 **Christina P.O.V**

As we are driving back to Tris' apartment, a question I want to ask Tris is burning in me. "Ok I can't hold it anymore. What was going on with you and Four back at the restaurant?" I blurt out.

Her face starts burning red, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Are you kidding me Tris. I could see that he cared about you and I didn't even see that look on his face when he did have a girlfriend."

"Chris. Look it doesn't matter if I have feelings for me. He is this big business magnet and I am a no one compared to him." She says as we reach her apartment. We both get out of her car and she walks me to mine. When we reach my car, I turn to look at her.

"Tris honey. Don't belittle **(Trying to use my vocab from my English class ;)** yourself. You're beautiful and any guy is lucky to have you." She pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead like a sister would.

"Bye." I whisper. She whispers a bye to me and drives out the apartment parking space. I start moving towards the elevator so that I could go to apartment 6410. My apartment.

Chris' words open a small knot in my heart. All the time in my schools, I was the invisible one, Chris used to be my only friend until she moved away, leaving me alone at school, but my parents death was what officially leaved me all alone.

-Next Day: Monday-

 **Four P.O.V**

I am in my office doing paper work needed for a meeting that is in about an hour. I do some last paperwork, lean back in my chair, and close my eyes. I could feel myself getting irritated. Tris has been in my dreams all night yesterday. I could already tell that I was going to be distracted this whole day. I open my eyes when a knock is heard on my door. "Come in." One of the employees comes in through the door with some papers in his hand.

"There are some last minute papers your father wanted you to go over sir." I reply a small thank you and take the paperwork. I look over the final details of the meeting and head towards the conference room. When I go into the room, I see that I am the second one there and that the first one is my dad. In front of each chair are folders and a glass of water. "Hey dad," I say and give him a small hug. I sit down on my dad's right, while he sits at the head of the table.

"How was your dinner yesterday with your friends," he says as we both sit down and I put my folder of paperwork in front of me.

"It was okay," I say as I take a sip from my glass of water.

"Who is the girl?" I suddenly choke on my water. I clear my throat and look at him surprised.

"Excuse me. Um... There isn't anyone dad. I am just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." I stare at the table in front of me and move it around the room, anywhere but my dad.

"Son, you don't have to act in front of me. You have to the same look I had years ago when I first so your mother Tobias, so now who is this girl."

I groan and put my head in my hands. "Her name is Tris. Christina introduced her at dinner last night. They have been best friends for a really long time. I know I like her and I can't get her out my head since when I saw her."

 **Marcus P.O.V**

"You're head over heels for her aren't you but her name seems familiar. Do you know her last name or have a picture of her." Tobias shrugs his shoulders and takes his phone out of his suit pocket.

"There should be a picture of her in Christina's Facebook page." After a few minutes of silence, Tobias looks up from his phone. "Here, this is a picture both of them apparently took last night before they came to dinner," he says handing the phone to me. I take his phone and look at the picture. I remember all of Tobias' friends from when they came over to our house once. So, the minute I look at it I figure out which of the two is Tris. Truthfully, I have to say the girl is really beautiful. I click on her face to find out her full name _Beatrice Prior._

 **Four P.O.V**

My dad's face shows pure surprise and stays quiet for a few minutes. "Dad," I say and shake his shoulder. He comes out of his state and looks at me. I am about to ask him what happened but the other meeting coordinators and colleagues come in to the room at the exact time. My dad gives me my phone, which I put in my pocket. We shake each other's hands and that was the beginning of our meeting.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I sit in my office doing some reports and eating my lunch, all while I am distracted by deep blue eyes. "Hey Tris," someone says as they come in through my door. I look up from my computer and see that it was Tori who came in through. "Hey Tori, I haven't seen you today. How are you?" I say as I get up to hug her.

"I am good. I had to go to a meeting. Others outside were saying you seem distracted. What happened?"

"It's nothing. It's just this guy I crossed paths with yesterday. I feel like I can't get him out of my head." Tori chuckles and sits on the arm of the armchair I am sitting in. She takes her hand and softly strokes my hair with a motherly touch. I lean into her touch, which bring me back memories from when my mom used to do that. A few tears prick at my eyes but I manage to hold them in as Tori starts talking.

"Well Tris, you should know that, that means you like him." I lit out a fake laugh and nod my head.

"That's what Christina basically said yesterday."

"Well then you should know that she is right.," Tori says just as the end of lunch bell rings. Tori gets up from the armrest and starts to walk towards the door.

"I have another meeting I need to go to, so I probably won't see you when you are leaving." I nod my head and wave my hand. I go back to my desk and start finishing my reports.

-Page Break-

I reach my apartment at 5:30 and decide to make myself something to eat. I go into the kitchen and as I start my preparation, my phone rings. I unlock my phone and see that it's Four calling. I inwardly smile. I answer and put my phone next to my ear.

"Hello."

"Hey Tris, how was your day?"

"It was pretty good and it just got a lot better."

"Really," I could literally hear his smirk through the phone. I hum and felt the blush rising into my cheeks. "Well um.. I was wondering.. If you uh.. Wanted to go out with me for dinner tomorrow." I smile at how nervous he seems. I feel butterflies in my stomach and feel giddy.

"I would love to Four," I say softly.

 **Marcus P.O.V**

As soon as the meeting is over, I wait until everyone is gone and start debriefing the meeting. "Dad what happened before. Why was your face like that when you saw Tris' picture?" I sigh and put the folder back on the table.

"Tobias, I will explain everything later but you should ask her out," Tobias' ears go slightly red and he looks down. I laugh and get up so that I can go to my office. On my way to the door, I pat him on the back and give him a 'good luck.'

As soon I reach my office, I go on my computer and search up _Beatrice Prior facebook_. I look at her profile and smile. Andrew, Natalie and Caleb would have been so proud of her. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.

I met Andrew in my high school years and we both have been best friends since. Before I knew it, he became like a brother to me. Same was for Natalie and Evelyn who met in a different high school. We all met each other during our college years. Andrew fell for Natalie and I fell for Evelyn. We all kept in touch until the day they both died. We all would meet together no matter how far away we lived and have, as we called, family dinners. As years progressed, Tobias was born, Caleb, Audrey and then Beatrice, who I figured goes by Tris, each a year apart from the person before. Tobias and Audrey never met Tris and Caleb due to how far away we lived but they did meet Andrew and Natalie. As the years progressed, Tris and Caleb were in college studying hard, Tobias started working in my company, and I started losing hope on Audrey. Exactly two years before they died, Andrew started working in my company and Natalie and Evelyn both were housewives. One thing I always inspired about Natalie and Andrew is that they never showed any kind of jealousy because of my wealth and status. I suddenly laugh as I remember a moment we four would always share. When the kids were little, Andrew, Natalie, Evelyn and I would talk about how our kids would grow up and get married.

The door opens and breaks me from my thoughts. "Are you ready to go dad?" Tobias asks.

"Of course, I didn't notice the time." I get up from my chair and start getting all my stuff together. Tobias puts his coat and briefcase on one of the couches that my office has. He helps me pack my briefcase while I gather up my wallet and coat.

Both of us leave my office and on our way to the elevator, Tobias starts talking, "I took your advice and called Tris."

"Really. It's nice to know at least one of my children listen to me," I say. Tobias apparently understands that I am referring to Audrey when I say that one of my children doesn't listen to me.

"Dad give her time, she'll come around."

"From when are you on her side. I thought you guys never really got along."

"No matter what, she is my sister and I still care about her," he says in a firm voice.

"Ok enough about that. What did you talk with Tris about?"

"I asked her out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Good job Tobias." I say with a smile. Now that I actually know who Tris is, I really want their relationship to work out. "Are you coming home or going to your apartment now?"

"I will come home now and then I will go to my apartment for the night." We both go to our cars and head home for the day.


	6. Review of the Past Chapters

**Hey guys. I know that I am updating twice in a day but still I wanted to do this. Every once in a while, I decided that you would give you review for the past chapters. Another thing I wanted to tell you is that this story was inspired by the story** _ **Black and Gold Rose by**_ _ **GerdyGertha.**_ **Through this story, I want to him/her good luck and to take care.**

 _Chapter 1:_

 _Tris is an orphan who works at an elementary school as a nurse. The school's principal Tori has been like a mother to Tris after a family died. Her family died In a car accident that she later found was not an accident but murder. Her best friend Christina invites her to dinner with her friends at a restaurant so that Tris can meet Christina's friends and Tris accepts._

 _Chapter 2:_

 _Tobias is the son of a rich and famous business magnet, Marcus Eaton, and he himself is a rich and famous businessman. His mother Evelyn is a housewife and he has a younger sister Audrey._

 _Chapter 3:_

 _Tris and Tobias meet for the first time during dinner. Tris also meets the rest of Christina's friends._

 _Chapter 4: A/N_

 _Chapter 5:_

 _Tris and Christina pays for their dinner bill. Tobias and Tris both trade phone numbers and they both have a small cliché moment while they are walking outside._

 _Chapter 6:_

 _Tobias and Tris have a hard time taking their mind of each other. Tris gets advice from Tori while Tobias gets advice from his dad, Marcus. Tris' parents and Tobias' parents were best friends from high school. Tris never met Marcus and Elevyn but Tobias met Andrew and Natalie when he was young. With the advice taken from his dad, Tobias asks Tris out for dinner the next night._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys. Thank you so much for your patience. My summer vacation has started so now I have time to update once again. Once again sorry for the delay and thank you for your patience.**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

The whole day, I couldn't remove the smile off my face. Everytime I walk outside or someone sees me, they start asking questions about my smile. Considering the fact that I am a closed person, this is really new to everyone including me. For the date tonight, I reserved a table at a fancy restaurant that is run by a family friend, Amar. I look at the time and see that I've about 2 hours before I have to pick up Tris.

Suddenly, my phone buzzes indicating that I have a message. I pick up my phone and see that it is a message from Tris. I automatically smile.

 _Tris: What should I wear?_

 _Four: something comfortable but fancy also._

 _Tris: Okay thanks see ya!_

 _Four: See ya_

 **Tris P.O.V**

Christina and I are in a shopping mall. The minute I told her about the date, she dragged me into a shopping mall. "Look at this one! " Christina squealed. She comes running towards me with a light turquoise dress. "Try this on!"

I take the dress and go into to the dressing room. I change my outfits and look at myself in the mirror. I gasp at what I see. The dress is a flowy dress that stops at the middle of my thigh. The actual dress stops right above my breast line (it actually surrounds the tops off my breasts). The rest of the dress on the top is a turquoise transparent cloth with capped sleeves. In addition to all this, there is a silver belt that wraps around my waist and the same kind of silver lace borders my neckline and sleeves. It is a beautiful dress which hugs all my curves at the right places. **(A/N: When you type in fancy dresses in google images, it's like the fifth one. Would you guys mind searching it and see if I described it properly? Please.)** I come out oof the changing room and show Chris. "I love it," I say with a smile.

"It's beautiful, and it's also in your price range also."

 **Christina P.O.V**

Tris looks beautiful.

After we met up at her apartment, she told me about the date with Four. But what she didn't know is that I helped Four plan it. Of course, I acted as if I didn't know about it until now/

We buy our clothes and head back to her apartment, to help her get ready for the date.

-Page Break-

 **Tris P.O.V**

I look at myself in the mirror and I am stunned by what I see. In addition to the dress, Christina slightly curled my hair at the ends, gave me a silver necklace, earrings, and stiletto heels to match the dress. "Thanks Chris." She opens her mouth to say something but before she says anything, the doorbell rings. Christina grins while I look at her confused considering that I didn't tell Four my apartment number. "How did he know my apartment number?"

"He probably asked in the lobby. Come on now," she says while rolling her eyes at my stupid question.

"Why don't you go? I have to get my wallet." Christina leaves my room and I hear the door opening and closing, indication that Christina left and Four is probably standing in my living room. I grab my wallet and take a deep breath before leaving my bedroom. When I enter the living room, I see Four looking around at some of the pictures that are hung around the apartment. When I get close to where he is standing, Four turns around so that now I can fully see him.

He is wearing a black suit. With a white dress shirt and a black tie under it. One of his hands is in the pocket of the back pants he is wearing while the other is holding a bouquet of red roses that I didn't notice before.

I could feel the blush rising into my cheeks when I see that his jaw is open.

 **Four P.O.V**

I move towards her, still mesmerized by the ways she looks. "You look really beautiful, Tris," I say after I find my voice. Her face starts turning as red as a tomato; which I started to find really adorable.

"Thank you," she replies when I hand her the roses. SHe take a whiff of them and a soft smile appears on her face." One minute, I'm going to put these flowers in the water so that they don't die." She puts her wallet aside on the couch and goes towards where I assume is the kitchen. I just wait where I'm, not knowing if she wanted me to follow her or not. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you came in. Tris' voice called out while she is walking.

With a smile, I follow her into the kitchen and take a look around. It was neat and organized just like the rest of the apartment. "This is a really nice apartment you have. When did you get it?"

"A couple of years ago."

After the flowers are placed in the water, she grabs her wallet and we head out to dinner.

-Page Break-

 **Tris P.O.V**

When we reach our destination my jaw drops. He brought me to one of the fanciest and finest restaurants in the city. "You got me here for the date?" I ask still shocked that he brought me here.

"The best for the best ,right?" he says with a smirk that makes him look even more sexier than he already is. I fight the urge to bush and probably make a fool out of myself. Four gets out of the car and rushes to open my door. He holds the car door until I'm out of the car and then closes it. He does the same thing with the main entrance door and when are at our table, he pulls out a chair for me before he sit down across me. I keep whispering small 'Thank yous' everytime he shows an act of chivalry towards me. After we order our food, we start a conversation.

"So tell me something about you?" Four asks a little later. "Well my full name is Beatrice Rose Prior. My parents were Andrew and Natalie Prior and I had a brother Caleb Prior. I am 23 years old and as you probably already know, I work as a nurse in an elementary school." Four keeps nodding throughout my little speech to indicate that he was listening to me.

"I couldn't help but keep thinking about how you kept using 'were' and 'had' when talking about you family. What happened?" he asks softly. I look down at my lap as tears threaten to come out whenever I talk about them.

"Hey, hey, Tris. I didn't want to make you upset. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I shank my head and wipe the few tears that managed to come out.

"Um… It's nothing. If you don't mind I am not ready to talk about it yet."

"Of course. Take your own time."

"Anyways why don't you tell me something about you?"

"Okay. My real name is Tobias James Eaton but everyone calls me Four. My parents are Evelyn and Marcus Eaton. I have a sister named Audrey. I am 25 years old and I work in the company that my dad owns as one of the board of directors." I smile when he tells me his real name. _I wonder if he will let me call him by Tobias?_

"Tobias… I like it," I say. His name rolls of my tongue as if I am meant to say it, but then something else gets me curious. "Why does everyone call you Four then?"

"I knocked down four guys when I was in high school and afterwards Zeke started call me Four instead of Tobias. Also it sounds more intimidating at work when I want my staff to do something." I laugh at his reasoning as to why everyone calls him Four.

"But I like Tobias better. Tobias sounds like it's… you." Four ...no... Tobias just smiles.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I smile when Tris says that she like my name. Every time someone called me Tobias, it always seemed wrong, like as if they were teasing me,, but when Tris said it, it seemed like she was meant to say it. "Well, why don't you call me Tobias when we are alone because I don't want everyone to know my real name as some of our friends met me as Four."

"Okay… Tobias," Tris says with a small smile. At the exact time, the waiter from before shows up once again with our food. We keep talking throughout our dinner and for me personally, this is the best first date I could ask for.

-Page Break-

Tris and I are walking towards her apartment after our spectacular date. We stop in front of her apartment, and stay in silent for a few seconds before she breaks it, "Do you want to come in for a few minutes?" I look at my watch and see that it's close to 9 o'clock, which means that our date went well over an hour.

"No. I should get back. I have to go to work early tomorrow."

"Oh. umm… Thank you. I had a really great time today."

"So did I. Uh, do you think we can meet tomorrow again?" I ask a little timidly while scratching the back of my neck. When I look at her, I am also pretty sure that I see a slight blush in Tris' cheeks.

"I have meetings tomorrow and on Thursday but I am free on Friday after 5 and obviously I've the weekend."

"Do you want to meet me on Saturday since I've meetings on Friday."

"I would love to," a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I should probably get going," I say when I feel the sudden urge to touch her and kiss her; so instead of kissing her on the lips, I stick with kissing her on the cheek. I bend down enough to be able to kiss her on the cheek, I put a hand on her hip. Her hand instinctively goes to the spot where I kissed her. I grin at her red face and wink at her - while starting to walk backwards, - which makes her face redder. "Goodnight," I say and fully turn my back against her.

"Goodnight," I hear her whisper. Best Day Ever!


	8. Chapter 7

**Tris P.O.V**

Over the past three days, Tobias and I have been texting and talking to each other a lot. I know him more than I know anyone else besides Christina. Today, we decided to meet like we planned after our first date. I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a white full sleeved blouse. I decide to have my hair in a half up and half down style. I brush my hair so that it is straight and a little wavy until my waist. I pull my hair back in half up half down style pinned in the back with a small black hair clip.

I go into the kitchen to start making breakfast for Tobias and I. I decide to make blueberry pancakes- which he told me was his favorite during our date. Right as I finish putting those pancakes on the dinner table, the doorbell to my apartment rings. I take off my apron and put it aside on the kitchen counter. Right before I open the door, I real quick check my clothes and hair.

I open the door and see Four standing there with a single rose. He is wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt and an unbuttoned orange and black flannel shirt over it. He smiles a smile that makes my knees go weak. "Come in," I say with a smile. He hands me the rose while entering and I couldn't help but take a whiff of it. After all, I love flowers.

"Hey. Do you really like the smell of roses?" He asks me while taking off his coat.

"Yes I do." I say while closing the door.

"Thanks. Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?" I could hear the excitement in his voice no matter how much you could tell he was trying to conceal it.

"Maybe," I say with a smile.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I can't believe that she remembered. All my past girlfriends never bothered to remember these kinds of things let alone ask me in the first place. I always felt that everyone who went out with me was because of my wealth and background but not because they truly liked me. Even though I have only known Tris for a few days, I know that I really like her. Probably more than I liked anyone after only my first date with them. I make a gesture with my hand telling her to lead. While I follow her, I get the first real good look at her apartment. It's not big but not small at the same time. It's the perfect size for her. "You know you are gonna spoil me if you keep giving me roses every time we see each other." Tris says while putting the rose next to her plate on the dining table.

I chuckle and say, "You can't blame me. It's probably the first time I have given someone flowers more than once." Which is actually true. The only time I usually give flowers is on the first date.

"Why, I am honored," she says with a smile while taking a whiff of the flower once again. "Where did you get this flower from? I feel like this has a fresher smell than the ones you gave on Tuesday." **(I don't know if they actually smell different.)**

We both start sitting down when I answer her question, "I got this from my parents backyard. My mom loves to plant flowers."

"That's nice," She says while I put my coat around the chair I'm sitting in. We both sit down and start eating. **(Okay so one thing you guys should know is that I'm not American and I don't date or go on dates in my religion. So is breakfast pathetic or what?)**

"Are you left-handed?" I ask when I notice that she picks up her utensils with her left unlike when she ate with her right the past two times.

"What?" She asks at first a little perplexed but then answers, "Yah, I usually eat with my right when I am out and left when I'm home."

"Why?"

"Well, I keep bumping my hand against other people or like on our date I was against the wall."

"Tris you should have told me. I would've switched spots with you or.. reserved another table or something."

"Tobias it's not a big thing. I just don't like everyone adjusting themselves because of me. And now eat before it gets hot." I couldn't help but smile when she 'scolds' me.

The first bite in my mouth makes my me involuntarily moan. "Oh god. This is so so good." This is a notch better than my mom's and I always thought that my mom's was the best. "This is the best."

"Thank you." The whole breakfast continues with me showering her with compliments and her blushing and thanking me.

After we finish with breakfast and Tris is cleaning up the dining table, I decide to ask her a question that has been nagging me for a few days.

"Tris, can I ask you a question?"

"Yah sure what is it?"

"What happened to your parents?"

 **Tris P.O.V**

I freeze for a second before getting a handle on myself. I know that I can trust him but talking about them makes me all depressed and I usually try to avoid it. I sigh and look up at him. "My parents and my brother died two years ago in a car crash," I say quietly.

Suddenly, Tobias' head drops and he starts running his hands through his hair. Confused at his reaction, I put down the stuff in my hand and move towards him. When I reach him, I see his back muscles tensing and relaxing. "Tobias," I say softly while putting my hand on his shoulder and kneeling on my knees.

"I knew your parents, Tris. It's a wonder I never met you." This catches me off guard.

"What?"

"They used to work in my dad's office. Even if they are dead, Andrew and Natalie are still like a second family to me. They used to take care of me when I was sick and staying at home instead of going to their work. I remember they always talked about you and your brother when you went away for college You know, they were really proud of you and Caleb." Tears started pooling in my eyes when Tobias said. To me, there is nothing better than knowing your hard work paid off. "Tris. Please don't cry." He gathers me into his arms and cradles me to his chests. I hold onto his shoulders as I cry into his chest. All the stress from the past few days kicking in. He picks me up by my waist and balances me so that we're both standing. On of his hands stay on my waist while the other starts stroking myself. We stay in silent for a few minutes - me crying while Tobias is holding me.

After a while, I lift my face up from his chest and start wiping my tears. "I'm sorry. I usually don't loose control like that."

"Everyone deserves a good cry once in awhile." The hand on my waist stays there while the other one comes to caress my cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. He just smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?" He asks softly.

"Sure. Let me finish cleaning up real quick." I take my hands of his shoulders and go resume what I was doing before. But before that, I notice a tattoo peeking out from his shirt. I stay quiet and start doing cleaning the dining table.

Tobias puts on his jacket and sits down on the chair while looking at his phone.

"Okay. I'm ready," I say after I finish cleaning up the dining table and get my wallet and phone. Tobias looked up at me and smiled a sexy smile while standing up. "What?"

"I don't think I told you this, probably because I was distracted by your food, but you look really beautiful."

"Thank you and now stop trying to make me blush," I say blushing and hit him on the shoulder with my wallet.

"Ow. That hurt," Tobias mocks while rubbing the place I hit him. I roll my eyes at his silliness.

We both head out the door, Tobias leading me. "Where are we going?" I ask after I lock the door to my apartment.

"Somewhere. Trust me when I say you'll like it." I give him a 'what are you planning' look but he just takes my hand leads me to the lobby. He continues to lead me to the outside parking lot and stops in front of awesome motorbike. He has a red and black motorbike with one of those side compartments at the rear end of it. Even though I know nothing about motorbikes, this looks really awesome. Suddenly, I realize that I'm probably going to be riding that.

"Tobias, I'm not so sure about this. I never rode on a motorbike before," I say nervously.

"Tris, you'll be safe, I promise." He takes his hand out of mine, takes one of the two helmets and gestures for me to bend my head. When I do, he tucks my hair behind both my ears before putting the helmet on me. He fixes the helmet so that it's comfortable for me, before putting on his own. We both climb his motorbike and I hesitantly put my arms around his waist. After make sure that he is okay with it, I tighten my arms around him and lay my head on his back. I hear Tobias doing something with the gears and we are off.

-Page Break-

Tobias starts after about a 20 minute ride. I look around at where we are and I notice that we are in some kind of park, but it kind of looks weird because 1. there isn't that many people in there 2. it is surrounded by a white picket fence and 3. there is some kind of booth that blocks the entrance. "Where are we?"

"At a park where only people with memberships can go in. So, not many people want to pay so that they can just go to a park," he answers with a small smirk. I don't know why, but that smirk makes me nervous but, a good kind of nervous. We both get down from the bike and remove our helmets. He puts both of our helmets in the side compartments and then runs a hand through his hair in order to straighten it out. After we fix ourselves, Tobias leads me to the booth that blocks the entrance and opens it.

When I go inside, the first thing I notice is that it's not that big. Most of the space is covered with some kind of machine which kind of looks like an ATM. It has a computer with a pin pad and on the side it has a slot to put, what I assume, the membership cards in.

Tobias follows me inside and takes out his wallet from his pant's back pocket. He opens his wallet and starts to take out a few cards. "You've a lot of cards!" I blurt out without thinking. _Seriously, he has like 30 cards!_

"Yah, it kind of happens when you are required to have a few cards for my job," he answers me while shrugging. After pulling out the one he needs, he puts the card into the card slot and waits until the computer gives a beep. He types in something on the pin pad, and then the door behind me - which I didn't notice until now - unlocks itself. "Go ahead," he says while putting a hand on the small of my back. I open the door, and what I see amazes me. What I couldn't see due to the picket fence, which was in front of a row of shrubs, I could see now.

It was covered in trees and plants filled that are filled with different kinds of flowers. In the center of it all, is a crowd of trees, with a clearing in the middle. "Wow," I breathe out. Before I can say anything, Tobias grabs my hand and start leading me to the clearing.

"Close your eyes," he whispers. Knowing that I can trust him, I close my eyes, without any further thought. Tobias switches the spot of his hand to the small of my back and starts leading me. I could hear him shifting some low branches out of the way, while we walk. After about a minute or two of walking, he stops and goes to stand right behind me, his muscular chest touching my back.

I almost jump when I feel his breath against my ear, "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes and I am in awe. There is a beautiful pond that has ducks swimming in it. The pond is a few feet lower that the actual ground, which explains the layers of rocks surrounding it, leading into the water. Abruptly, I remember something I wanted to ask him.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I ask him. His face turns to show pure surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"Um. I saw it earlier in the apartment but I didn't say anything. It's okay if you don't want to show it to me, I was just curious."

"Are you asking me to undress, Tris?" He says with a smirk.

"Only partially," I say shyly. He takes of his plaid shirt off first, drops it on the ground, then takes of his shirt. _Wow, he is fit!_

He turns around, and that's when I fully see his tattoo. It covers his entire back. On his spine are five circles, each consisting of a picture. The rest of his back are covered with flames, right down to the top of his pants **(Does that represent what was shown in the movie)**. "What do these mean," I ask him, hesitantly touching his tattoo.

He tenses at my touch but soon relaxes into it, "These are ancient symbols that mean brave, selfless, honest, intelligent, and kind."

He turns around and takes a small step towards me and that's when I feel my breath hitch when I notice how close we are and the fact that Tobias is looking at me with such intensity. We both stare into each other's eyes with without talking for a long time. Tobias' stare shifts from my eyes to my lips, lifts a hand to caress my cheek and without a second thought, he pulls me flush to his body. He presses his lips to me a little, but then noticing that I'm okay with it, he presses his lips to me, firmer.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

It was heaven. I wasn't sure if she wanted this at first, but as I start to feel her relax into the kiss, I start kissing her firmer. I wrap my left hand around her waist and my right hand starts running through her soft hair. She circles one hand around my shoulder while the other gets lost in my hair, pushing my head closer to her. I keep pulling her as close as I can while still kissing her. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She opens her mouth submissively, letting me explore her mouth. As we continue kissing, her hand leaves my hair and settles on my bare chest. _God, she tastes great!_ **(First time I wrote a kissing scene. How was it?)**

Suddenly, a throat clears near us.

 **Hey Guys! Who do you think that is? Who do you want it to be?**

 **I know that I said I'll be updating regularly because it's my summer but I want you to know my schedule:**

 **Monday - Thursday I have tennis**

 **Tuesday and Thursday I have math tutoring with homework.**

 **Saturday I have Drawing Classes**

 **And on top of it all, I have to do volunteering in the library.**

 **I am still trying to update as much as I can, but my updates will be irregular. Also please review and follow me.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tobias P.O.V**

We both break apart to see who was interrupting us. We both turn around to see two people looking at both of us, but with slight smirks fired towards me.

My jaw drops a little, "Mom? Dad?"

 **Tris P.O.V**

My eyes widen when Tobias exclaims that these two people are his parents. I take my hands off his shoulder and chest, while he hastily put on his T-shirt and his plaid over-shirt. As he puts on his shirts, Mr. and keep laughing out loud. _God my face is scarlet!_ After Tobias gets dressed, he looks at his parents - face filled with pure shock and surprise.

"Mom, dad. What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, seeing you make out with you new girlfriend," says with a small smirk. I blush and hide my face behind Tobias. Since I barely come up to his neck, my whole body is efficiently covered up by Tobias.

"Right," one of his hands comes behind, grabs my elbow and pulls me in front, "This is Tris Prior. Tris, these are my parents, Marcus and Evelyn Eaton." I shake both of their hands and then came back Tobias' side.

"It's nice to meet you," I say shyly. A smile forms on Tobias' face when he notices how nervous I am. He chuckles and puts an arm around my waist, making butterflies fly in my stomach.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Tobias told us a lot about you," says with a smile. I shyly smile and look at Tobias. He has a nervous smile plastered on his face, his other and scratching the back of his neck, all while the tips of ears turn red. _He looks adorable!_

"He would doze of in meetings thinking about you," said laughing. and I start laughing, at Tobias' glare at . While Mr. Eaton and Tobias have glaring contest, comes to stand next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know if Tobias told you or not but you parents were Marcus and my best friends.

"He did. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you before."

"Me too," she looks at me for a few seconds before whispering, "You look a lot like Natalie." I smile at her.

"Tobias looks a lot like his mom too, ," I whisper back, with a chuckle.

"Please, call me Evelyn. I might never have met you, but I knew your mom and she was like a sister to me, and whenever we talked about you or your brother, I always thought of you as my own." I look at her with tears in my eyes. I turn around in Tobias' arm and hug Evelyn.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

 _God isn't this embarrassing!_ While dad and I continue our glaring contest, I see mom coming towards Tris in my peripheral vision. I keep an ear open to hear what mom and Tris are talking about.

"I don't know if Tobias told you or not, but your parents were Marcus and my best friends," I hear my mom say.

"He did. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you before," Tris replies. I smile a little. When Tris says that, dad and I break our little contest to hear Tris and mom's conversation.

"Me too," Mom says. She stays quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "You look a lot like Natalie."

My dad, who now come to stand next to me, nods at what my mom says, indicating that he agrees with her.

"Tobias looks a lot like his mom too, ," Tris whispers with a chuckle. Dad grins at me when he notices the surprise look on my face. Usually people think I look like my father, but after knowing me for a while, they say I look more like my mom. For some reason, they need more time to figure which one of my parents, I look really look like. But Tris here, figured it out in a few seconds after she met my parents.

"Please call me Evelyn," my mom starts, "I might never have met you, but I knew your mom and she was like a sister to me, and whenever we talked about you or your brother, I always thought of you as my own." My face probably shows a big grin. I knew that my parents were close with Tris' but I didn't know they were this close. I look at Tris and see that she has tears in her eyes. I mean, who wouldn't after hearing something like that. Tris turns around in my arm and hugs my mom. I remove my hand from her waist, so that she can hug properly.

I know that I wanted Tris to meet my parents, but probably not this early. Even though, I have to say seeing Tris happy makes me really happy. Dad and I look at each other - each with a grin on our face. Mom and Tris break their hug with tears in both their eyes, Tris look at me with a watery smile, before making her way towards me and giving me an unexpected hug. "Thank you," she whispers into my ear. I lift my head from its spot on her shoulder, only to look at her confused.

"Why?" I ask her quietly, my hands around her waist while her hands are on my neck.

"I wouldn't even know about this if it wasn't for you."

I sigh and say "Oh Tris." I pull her into a hug and let her hold on to me.

I know this means a lot to her because of her reaction and how she she cried when talking about her parents.

-Page Break-

Dad, mom, Tris, and I stay in the park for a while. We all sit down in the grass - mom and dad sitting across from Tris and I - while dad and Tris talk and get themselves acquainted with each other. We spend about an hours in the park, talking and laughing. I almost felt like I've been together with Tris my whole life

-Page Break-

I park my bike in front of the restaurant where we decided to eat our lunch. Tris and I thought of going alone at first but in the last minute, we invited my parents to come along. I take Tris in a different, shorter route - one I'm sure my dad doesn't know - because I wanted to talk to her along.

After we both get down from the bike, I put our helmets in the side compartment, and take out Tris' wallet for her. She mutters a small 'Thank you' when I hand her her wallet. I sit on the motor bike sideways - both legs on one side (the side where the motorbike is leaning) and partly sitting on the bike. I sit only a little on the bike, while I also keep my legs straight, so that I am Tris' height. I pull her in between my legs, with one of her hands - the one without the purse - in mine.

"Tris I'm sorry about today. I'm not sorry about you meeting my parents but I'm sorry if this is going really fast. I swear I didn't -" Tris puts the hand with a wallet on my mouth to stop me. She steps in a little more closer to me, takes her hands out of mine and puts both her hands around my neck. The hand without the wallet wraps around my neck while the hand with the wallet just kind of hangs off.

"I'm not mad or anything. Just surprised," she replies softly. I smile and pull her closer with one of hands. I put the other hand on the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss. For what I intended to be a chaste kiss, turns a little heated. I pull back after a while.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"If I can ask you one," she replies - a little out of breath. I smirk, proud of myself before asking Tris what her question is. "It's not really anything but how did your parents let you get that tattoo on your whole back?" She asks me with curious eyes.

"That was my 18th birthday gift. My parents said that I could get a tattoo of my choice. My parents were mad that I got one this big, but they soon got over it." I say shrugging.

"What's your question?" Tris asks.

"I want to make something that my parents said real," Tris looks confused, so I continue. Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with a new hesitance in my voice. _This is the first time I've ever been this nervous to ask a girl out!_

Tris' jaw drops a little. "I'd love to," she whispers with a smile. I smile back and kiss her cheek. At the exact time, dad's car enters the parking lot. We break apart and I stand up to my normal height - about a foot taller than the top of Tris' head. We patiently wait as dad parks his car next to my bike.

-Page Break-

We all start talking after we ordering. Unbeknown to my parents, Tris and I hold our hands underneath the table. Now knowing that Tris is a left-handed, I make sure that she sits in a spot where she can comfortably eat. Therefore, my left hand and her right hand are joined together underneath the table. When our food arrives and Tris starts eating with her left-hand, my mom laughs while my dad chuckles. Tris and I look at each other before staring at my parents, confused. "Every time your parents used to by to visit us, Natalie would talk to Evelyn about how you wouldn't do anything with your right hand, like eating and writing. It took her a while for her to come to terms that you're a left handed." Dad says.

I couldn't help but laugh. I take a look over to see Tris' shaking her head while quietly laughing.

"That's sounds like mom."

-Page Break-

Tris and I are standing in front her apartment after a long, but wonderful day. "Thank you for agreeing to be my girlfriend," I say, at the same time caressing her cheek.

Tris leans her head into my hand and says, "Thank you for asking me." Not able to stop myself, I pull her close to me by her waist and dip down my head.

I feel Tris melt the moment our lips touch. She puts one hand into my hair while the other curls around the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer. I move my hand, that was on her cheek, to the small of her back. We keep kissing until oxygen becomes an obstacle. "Sorry about your shirt," Tris whispers while her hand automatically straighten the wrinkled part of my collar. "It was worth it," I whisper back, making her blush. I give her one last peck on the cheek before bidding good-bye. As I begin to drive back to my apartment, I start thinking about the events of today.

I loved her cooking, I took her out to my favorite park, I had my first kiss with her and I asked her to become my girlfriend. _What a Day!_

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, I am back. But I still want to say that my updates will be irregular even though I will still be posting chapters. Like I said in the last A/N there were a quite a few mistakes in Chapter 8, which were not my fault. If something like that happens in this chapter, please tell me in the reviews or PM. Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **Tris P.O.V**

I could feel my face heating up. All of us girls are watching the guys work out in the gym that Uriah works in. Even though it has been over two weeks since Tobias asked me to be his girlfriend, we both decided to keep it quiet so that we can have some privacy. We watch as Tobias and Zeke combating in the middle of a mat and on the side Uriah and Will are combating. While Zeke, Will, and Uriah are shirtless, Tobias is a wearing a tight white shirt that sticks to his body. Tobias winks in my direction once again when nobody's watching. I look down and cover my tomato face with my hair. I watch as Tobias flips Zeke onto the mat and Uriah strikes Will across his legs, making him lose his balance. I smile and lightly clap. As if there was an inside joke, all the boys start laughing at once. I look at the girls confused but see that they're also laughing. Shauna notices my confusion and whispers to me "This is always the outcome of any hand to hand combat. Four beats Zeke, and Uriah beats Will." _Now I see a reason to laugh,_ I think. I see a water filter in the corner of the room, next to the men's locker room entrance and go there. As I'm filling up a glass of water, I feel a familiar presence behind me.

"Bored?" Tobias' deep voice whispers into my ear, making me shiver. I drink my water quickly and throw away the cup.

"Not really," I say while I turn around and lean back against the wall next to water filter, so that now I'm officially against the corner . Tobias has wet towel against his neck whilst trapping me in between his hands by putting both of them against the wall behind me. We both are so close that we are breathing the same air. Breaking out of my trance, I stand on my tip toes with a hand on his shoulder to keep my balance and look past him to make sure that none of our friends can see us.

"No one can see us," Tobias tells me before I even fully stand on my tip toes. When I do, I see that what he said is true considering the fact that we are behind all the big machines such as the pull up ones. But I start losing my focus and balance when Tobias starts placing hot kisses on my cheek and neck. I gasp and come back to my original, shorter height. He removes one of his hands from the wall and tightly wraps it around my waist pulling me closer. I put both my hands on his shoulder when I feel my legs weaken. I bury my face into his shoulder as I try to steady my laboured breathing.

"Tris!" I hear Shauna shout out. When Tobias hears it, he pull away and I lift my head from his shoulder. He looks at my, surely flushed face, gives me a soft kiss on my lips and is gone into the men's locker room before I can register what was happening. I look down breathing hard with my hand on my mouth.

"Tris, what are you doing here? The girls are looking for you," I voice startles me from my trance. I slightly jump and look to the side. Next to me, Zeke, Will and Uriah are standing with their faces filled with concern.

"Um, yah, I'm fine," I say when I steady myself.

"Did you see Four by any chance," Will asks looking around, "We can't find him."

"He went into the locker room," Will and Uriah go in while Zeke stares at me a little longer.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tris?" Zeke asks me softly. I nod my head and watch as Zeke follows the other guys' footsteps.

I gather myself together before following Shauna's voice, "Hey, where were you?" She asks once she sees me.

"Just went to get a drink of water," I say trying hard not to blush.

"Well Marlene and I want to go shopping in Kohl's, and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Christina is the first person you should ask," I say giving her a pointed look.

She laughs and replies, "Already done. She said there is a bigger possibility that you might come if you didn't know that she was coming along." I nod my head, knowing that, that's probably right.

"That sounds about right, but sure."

"Yah! We are just waiting for the guys so they know where we are going, and we were gonna walk since it's walking distance. You okay with that?" I nod my head. There really wasn't anything else I could say. I follow Shauna back to where Christina and Marlene as I drift back to thinking about Tobias.

I know for a fact Tobias would be grinning or smirking like an idiot by the time he gets out of the locker room. One thing I learned about Tobias was that he loves teasing me. My little theory comes to be true when the guys come back from the men's locker room. Tobias smirks and throws a wink at me. I look down and slowly shake my head, making a point that Tobias sees it.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Everyone laughs when Uriah beats Will and I beat Zeke once again. I look to the right and see that Shauna is whispering something to Tris. I give a hand to Zeke and pull him up. All of us boys go to our gym bags and get some towels. I wet my towel in the bucket of water Zeke and I keep and wipe my face and chest with it. From my peripheral vision, I notice that Tris is going towards the men's locker room. I slip from the group and follow her. She slightly goes into the corner of the gym, behind all the pull-up and bench press machines. I follow her to the water filter next to the men's locker room. I go right behind her and put my lips next to her ear, "Bored?" I whisper.

"Not really," She says as he quickly finishes the cup of water in her hand and turns around against the wall so that she is officially against the wall. I put both my hands on either side of her face, trapping her. I lean in to her so close that we are basically breathing the same air. We stare into each other's' eyes until Tris breaks it and stands on her tiptoes to look above my shoulder.

"No one can see us," I say just as a sudden urge to kiss her, overwhelms me. I decide to follow my urge, so I place my lips on her neck and start placing kisses across it. I feel her knees weaken, causing her to come back to her original height. I remove my left hand from the wall and wrap it tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as I can. Both of Tris' hands come up to my shoulder and I feel her head bury into my neck. Tris' breathing becomes labored as she buries her head further into my neck.

"Tris!" I hear Shauna's voice. I pull away from her neck and look at her. Tris lift her head up and I see a beautiful face that is red and totally flushed. I place a soft kiss on her lips and quickly go into the men's locker room.

When I see that it's empty, I let myself smile. I get two fresh towels from my gym bag, and some shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I go into one of the shower stalls, place all my items on the rack and start undressing. About at the end of my shower, when my hair is covered with conditioner, I hear voices of the other guys as they come in. "Dude, you in the shower?!" Uriah's yells, his voice ringing throughout the entire room.

"Yah, I'm almost done," I say, my voice slightly muffled by the water, as I start rinsing all of the conditioner of my hair. I turn off the shower, and just as I'm about to wrap a towel around me, my ears perk up at the sound of Tris' name. I hear the other showers start and move my ears a little towards the walls in between, hoping that I could hear them better.

"Did you see how red Tris was?" I hear Zeke say. I grin to myself, proud that I was the one who made that happen.

"I know right. I think something might be wrong with her," Will says.

"I bet you that she is seeing someone," Uriah speaks up. Not wanting them to talk anymore about her, I quickly decide to change the subject.

"I think someone owes me 20 bucks," I say out loud.

I hear Uriah groan and then says, "This will be my last bet with you ever! I give up on my brother."

"Hey!" Zeke yells. This becomes the start of a bickering marathon between the two brothers making me and Will laugh. After drying myself up, I get out of the shower while drying my hair with the other towel. I take out a new pair of clothes and start getting ready. After a couple of minutes, the other guys come back - thankfully with the bickering coming to an end. I straighten my hair with my hand and start packing all my clothes, soap, shampoo and conditioner.

"You guys about done?" I ask as I start putting on my shoes.

"Yep, let's go," Will replies and we all leave the locker room at the same time. Outside, I see the girls talking to each other and the minute I see Tris, a sly smile creeps up my face. When Tris catches my stare, I smirk and wink at her, which makes her blush. She looks down at the ground and shakes her head. I softly laugh at her reaction. After Marlene tell us that they were going to go shopping, and asked us if we needed something, the boys go towards their girlfriends and tell them what they need. Just like me, Tris is standing next to others, and every time I try to get some eye contact, she avoids me. Since no one is looking, I go next to Tris and give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need anything Four?" Christina asks.

"No I'm good."

"Okay let's go!" Christina exclaims and drags Tris along with her. Suddenly something possessive speaks in my head, _My Tris._

* * *

 **Tris P.O.V**

As we are walking towards the mall, Marlene starts up a talk about Tobias, which makes me listen more intently to their conversation. "Did you see how happy Four has been recently?"

"Yah, I noticed that since after the day he met Tris," Christina says while bumping me in the shoulder since Christina is the only one who knew about my date with Tobias. Tobias and I didn't want to say anything to the others because we knew that it would raise questions.

"What spell did you put on him, Tris?" Marlene says laughing. I blush once again and look at the ground. We all reach the mall and start going to the first store we see, Forever 21.

 **How was it? Any suggestions? How do you guys like this kind of chapter, (same scene in two different point of views)? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Tris P.O.V (It's a Saturday)**

"You what?!" Christina exclaims in my ear.

The past month have been the best days of my life. My relationship with Tobias has been positively progressing in the past few weeks. The day after he asked me to be his girlfriend, we decided to hide our relationship from everyone except his parents since they already knew.

After the first time I met Tobias' parents, I only talked to them a few times when we crossed paths in the park. Those couple of times, Evelyn and Marcus have been treating me as if they knew me for years, not days. And to top it all off, Four and Christina's friends became really good friends of mine

After hiding our relationship for about a month, Tobias and I have decided to tell about our relationship to our friends. I decided to tell Christina first considering the fact that she is my best friend. So here I am, getting my ear bitten off.

"You kissed Four!" Christina exclaims once again, making a few people turn their faces towards us. Here we are sitting in a coffee shop next to each other, as I tell her about the relationship between Tobias and I.

"Yes and now I am so not regretting keeping this from you," I say rolling my eyes. I take a sip of my latte as I take a look at Chris. This time, she looks a little regretful.

"Sorry, Tris. It's just, when Four was in college, he was a huge player. He isn't anymore, but you're my best friend. I just thought you should know." she says, looking at me with concern in her eyes. _I guess that explains all the experience I felt every time we kissed._ I think, when I look down at my coffee, as all my insecurities come back.

"Tell me more about you guys?" Chris asks, obviously trying to change the subject . I tell her more about my relationship, and even though she keeps makes some funny remarks, she actually listens. After talking for a while, something unexpected happened. The doors to the coffee shop opens and that's when ,Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Will come in. My eyes widen a little.

"Hey guys." They all say. Christina and I reply back while she gets kissed on the forehead by Will. They all order their coffees and while they're doing that, I talk to Christina about how to tell them.

"Do you think I should tell them or not?" I whisper to Christina.

"Yes, you could tell them and make Four struggle when he comes in," she says chuckling.

"Well I would love to see that, or at least hear it from you but considering the fact that I have to go soon might help me tell them." Christina shrugs her shoulder and decides to look innocent. "How do I tell them?"

"Same way you told me," she whispers back.

"Yah, well, you see, I kind of need my hearing for work on Monday," I whisper-shout. Marlene and Shauna come back first from the counter. Christina starts talking to them as I try to figure out a way to tell them. When they all come back, not knowing how to tell them, I kind of just blurt it out, "Guys, I've something to tell you," They all stop what they're doing and look at me. Christina looks at me encouragingly and surprisingly, I see the same look on Zeke's face. "Uh, Four and I are kind of in a relationship."

"WHAT!" I wince when everyone shouts except Chris and Zeke. Those both hide their laughter behind their cups.

"What?! You knew!" Shauna says to Zeke while Will repeats the same thing to Christina.

"Well she just told me right before you guys came in." Christina says while putting her cup down and putting her hands up as surrender.

"And as for me Four told me yesterday over a phone call. So I didn't really get to confront him." Zeke says. Thankfully for me, my phone beeps, saying that I have to go.

"Okay guys, I have to get going or I am going to be late." I say. I throw away the togo cup that my coffee was in, and grab my purse.

"Where are you going?" Marlene and Uriah ask at the same time. They grin at each other and share a quick kiss. I roll my eyes. _They're so made for each other!_

"I have to get my CPR and First Aid certification renewed."

"How long will it be?" Will asks.

"About 6 hours. Give or take."

"That long? Jeez. No wonder I didn't become a nurse." Uriah says with wide eyes. _Classic Uriah._

"No offense Uriah. But, I don't think you would have become a good nurse if you keep hitting on people," I say with a knowing look. Uriah changes his face from wide eyes to a pout while everyone else laughs.

"Hey, you guys want to meet up for a game night tonight at my place and then we can even have a sleepover," Uriah says. We all nod and say a form of yes.

"What about Four?" Marlene says.

"I'm pretty sure he'll make it," Zeke says while winking at me. I blush and look down.

"I know that you don't have my address. I'll text it you later," Uriah says. I thank him and head out.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

Yesterday, out of the blue, Audrey decided to go to Florida to meet some people who could apparently help out with her interview skills. Since obviously, it's for something good, mom and dad let her go. So I decided to drop her off at the airport before her flight this morning. From the airport, I directly go to the coffee shop where all our friends hang out in. When I reach the coffee shop I shutdown the engine of my car and step out. As I start walking towards the entrance of the coffee shop, I see Tris coming out of it. I decide to have some fun and stand in her way. Since, she was ruffling through her purse for what I assume, her car keys, she runs straight into me. A small yelp leaves her mouth as she loses her balance. Anticipating this, I wrap one hand around her waist while the other lands on her back. "Tobias!" she says while slapping my chest. "I could have fallen down, you know," I could hear the anger in her voice but is betrayed by the smile on her face.

"Sorry," I say with an innocent voice which makes her angelic laughter comes to life. I bend down to give her kiss when she stops me with a hand on my mouth.

I give her a confusing look, "Our friends are inside." I immediately steps back a little. "So, uh, where are you going?" I says while scratching the back of my ear with my car keys.

"I have to renew my CPR and First Aid license." I nod because I know about that due to my mom who had it since she was in high school.

"How long will it take?" I ask because I never bothered to remember it.

"About 6 hours. Why?" She replies.

"I was wondering if we could hang out. I kind of wanted to show you my place." I am not sure whether we reached that point in our relationship or not but this was something that I've been thinking for a while.

"We'll see about it." She smiles a flattering smile and walks past me. I chuckle to myself and walk inside. I go towards the counter, order my drink and sit down with my friends.

"Hey guys," I say. They all look at me with mischievous glints in their eyes. "What?" I ask while taking a sip of my coffee.

Uriah is the first one to speak out loud, "I see that you didn't get a kiss from you girlfriend."

I almost spurt the coffee from my mouth. "What are you talking about?" I ask as I glare at Zeke.

"I didn't tell them. Tris did." My jaw drops a little.

"Wait. What? She just told me that she didn't." I look up and see that Tris' car is leaving the driveway just as I speak. I groan and put my head on the table.

"How did you miss that Four. I thought you could see through everyone almost like Christina?" Marlene says. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"I've no idea why she would say that." I say as I take a sip of my coffee.

"Sad that you didn't get a morning kiss Four?" Marlene says, making the tips of my ears red.

"Dude, this is like the first time you're blushing," Will says laughing.

"It's probably her little payback for you trying to make her fall." Christina says.

"I wasn't trying to make her fall down, people!" I say, a little exasperatedly. I mentally kick myself at how Tris didn't let me kiss her this morning.

"Do you want to come over to my place for a game night tonight? Everyone is coming," Uriah says. At first I go to say no, but after knowing that everyone included Tris, I agree. _This is probably why she didn't give me a direct answer,_ I think. We all talk for a while before the girls talk about how they should go to the mall.

"Didn't you guys just go to the mall a couple of days ago?" I ask. Chris, Mar, and Shauna all give me similar death glares, which tells me that I should probably shut up. The girls grab their boyfriends and since I've nothing to do for a while, I decide to tag along.

* * *

"Girls, can we go home now or else at least go and eat," I say tired and also starving. We have been going around stores for almost five hours. All us boys are holding bags that are filled with clothes and accessories. Shauna and Christina are looking at footwear while Marlene is looking at a rack of clothes next to it.

"Fine we can go once we pay for these, but we are coming back," Christina groans.

"Well I am escaping, then." I mutter underneath my breath before saying out loud to the guys, "How do you guys date them?"

"I don't know," They all mutter in a monotonous voice. Just like me, they are all tired and starving. After the girls pay, we start walking towards the food court. I hand my bags to the girls and let them sort out whose is whose. I go order spring rolls from Panda Express for everyone while Zeke order burgers and fries for all of us from McDonald's. Zeke and I bring the food to our table and everyone starts digging in.

"Hey, isn't that Tris," Uriah says with his mouth full. I look over to where he is looking at and see that it indeed is Tris. She is walking with a group of about ten people but she is only talking to one guy. Both of them are holding a can of soda and laughing at something. I clamp my hand into a fist underneath the table in order to control my jealousy. A voice in the back of my head starts talking. _One reason you don't have long term relationship is due to your jealousy, possessiveness, and over protectiveness._ I ignore the voice and keep looking at Tris. Without breaking their talks, they all sit down in a table and this time everyone talks to everyone.

"Tris!" Christina calls out. Their talking and laughter dies down when the whole table looks this way. Tris says something to the others and comes this way. She sits next me, and then looks at all of the bags that are around the tables.

"What'd you guys do. Rob the whole mall?!"

Christina gives her a death glare similar to the one she gave me this morning but then rolls her eyes and starts talking, "I thought you said you were gonna take like some 6 or 7 hours?"

"Yah, the renewal test is actually only about 4 and a half hours, but the waiting for our license takes more than two hours. Another one of my friends said that he'll get all of our licenses for us. So here I am," she says shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, I feel her hand underneath the table rubbing my hand that was in a fist.

 **Tris P.O.V**

As I was walking towards the table, I saw Tobias' hand in a tight fist underneath the table. I mentally shake my head at how easily he becomes jealous. In a way, I should know that it's not good to be with someone who becomes jealous this easily, but whenever I'm with him, Tobias makes me feel safe and protected. When I sit down next to him, I grab his hand and rub the back of it. His fist relaxes and soon we are holding hands. With my other hand, I steal a couple of his French fries and eat them. Tobias doesn't say anything except snatch my soda from right in front of me. I just roll my eyes because it mostly empty. "So that now we all know about your relationship, why don't you tell us about it. When and where was your first kiss?" Shauna asks jumping up and down in her seat.

Tobias and I look at each other before he speaks up. "I took her out about a week after we met to my favorite park, and that's where we kissed."

"Wow, you must be really lucky to go to his favorite park on the first date. He never tells us where it is or even the name of it," Marlene says.

"Well if it helps you I don't think there was a name to it," I say. Marlene just looks at me with an _are-you-kidding-me_ look. I just smile back.

"So you guys have been dating for a month in secret." Will deduces in a way. Tobias and I both nod. After about five minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see that it's Thomas. He bends down so that he is behind me and shows me a bunch of paper. I see that it's my renewed license and surprisingly also my answer sheet.

"So you want to explain this to me," I look at my answer sheet and see that I got exactly 95%. I snatch the papers out of his hand and then slap his head with them.

"Get lost idiot," I say as I start folding and cutting the licenses across the dashed cut lines.

"Common, Tris. Em could have gotten that question right."

"Shut up doofus!" Emily says as she comes over. Emily and Thomas are both nurses in other elementary schools. We became really good colleagues over district meetings we had between nurses and later became good friends.

"Mind introducing us Tris," I hear Will say. _I totally forgot about them._

"Sorry. Guys this is Emily and Thomas. And you guys these are my friends and I'm not even going to bother saying everyone's names since I know that you won't remember them." I hear Tobias laugh and I smile. I have rarely seen him smile in public but the amount of times I have seen him smile in my presence makes me want to see it all the time.

"I just came here to give you your wallet. We are all gonna leave and clearly you won't be," She said handing me my wallet. I get up and quickly hug her and do the something with Thomas. I only hug another colleague and don't even bother saying bye to the others because I barely ever talk to them. After they all leave, I come back and sit next to Tobias, and put my renewed licenses in my wallet.

"Why is it that I feel like the Thomas guy is really annoying sometimes?" I hear Will ask.

"That's probably because he is exactly like Zeke and Uriah, and sometimes worse than both of them together," I reply back. Will grins at me and holds up his hand for a high-five. I give him one and then turn my head towards the annoying brothers. They both have their tongues sticking out like 5-year-olds. These are the few experiences I have with Zeke that make me doubt how he ever became a detective. I smile and lean my head against his shoulder. Suddenly, all of the exhaustion from this morning falls on to me.

 **Hey guys! How was this chapter? Do you guys want me to continue with this mall scene or do you want me to do a totally another scene in the next chapter. I am open to different ideas and if I think that they are going to go well with the plot, then I'll use it.**

 **Also, I'm sorry about the irregular updates but this year in my school, half the classes I take are AP classes, from which I've been getting a lot of homework. So please don't be mad at me and my irregular updates.**

 **Thank you so much and Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Tris P.O.V**

"You okay?" I hear Tobias whisper in my ear,

I slightly nod and whisper "Just tired." Tobias removes his hand from my hold and instead puts it around my shoulder, pulling the chairs closer and effectively me closer. He then softly kisses my forehead and starts rubbing my shoulder. I blur out all the noise, close my eyes and try to memorize this feeling. Thinking about my conversation with Chris about Tobias' older days, makes me more determined to memorize this moment and remember it forever.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

I keep rubbing Tris' shoulder as the group continues to talk. While I was talking to the guys about a case that Zeke's working on, I see Christina looking at me through my peripheral vision. I turn my head and furrow my eyebrows implying a question. She then looks down and I realize that Tris now has her eyes open and is looking back at Christina. "It's so weird seeing you like this Four. Usually, you're so quiet and hard and macho looking and now on the other hand, you're smiling and your eyes have a sparkle in them." Realizing that it's probably true, I glare at her and say - more like growl - "I'm not a wuss and I still am all those things." I feel Tris' body shake with what I'm assuming is laughter. Then slowly Uriah, Mar, Shauna, and Zeke also start giggling like idiots. "Shut up!" I exclaim - thankfully not too loudly. Christina just smiles and shakes her head. After a little while, Marlene stands up.

"I think that we should continue this wonderful day, what do you guys say?" We all groan and Uriah stands up.

"Sweetie, I love you but I'm going to die if we have to go and survive another minute of this."

"Hey!" Shauna yells and glares at Uriah, who slightly cowers due to Shauna's expression.

"How about we all go home and get ready for a Truth or Dare party at Uri's?" Zeke says. Everyone mutters and stand up. We all start walking to the opposite side where our cars are parked when Tris speaks up, "My car is parked on this side. I'll see you guys later." The girls hug each other while the guys wave.

Wanting to get some alone time with her, I say "I'll walk you." A soft smile reaches her face when I stick out my hand for her to hold. She takes my hand and with a last wave to the others, we start to walk out.

"How was your day?" I ask while walking.

"Tiring and exhausting. Just a warning but don't be surprised if I fall asleep at Uriah's party tonight."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yah, but this is the first game night in this group that includes me, so I don't want to miss it." She says shrugging her shoulder, "How was your day?"

"Well it didn't start out that well and it isn't looking up right now." By this time we reached her car. She turns to me, her face filled with worry and her back against her car.

"Why? Is everything okay?" I slightly push her back and put my hands on either side of her face - effectively closing her in. "Well you see, my beautiful girlfriend deprived me of a kiss this entire day," I murmur against her lips. After hearing these words, Tris' cheeks become crimson colored.

"Uh, well you see - "I cut her off mid-sentence, covering her mouth with mine.

 **Tris P.O.V**

Tobias covers my mouth with his while one of his hands, simultaneously goes and wraps itself in my hair. One of my hands lays on his chest while the other gets tangled in his hair. Tobias runs the tip of his tongue across my lips making me gasp and part my lips. Realizing that we are in public, I try to close my mouth and pull away but Tobias' tongue invades my mouth making all rational thoughts fly away. He wraps his other hand - the one still against my car - across my waist pulling me impossibly closer. After a couple of seconds or minutes, Tobias loosens his grip, allowing me to pull away. My hand untangles from his hair and goes to my lips, shocked that he kissed me like this in public.

Not being a fan of PDA, my whole face and neck both fill with color. I look around and notice that some people are staring at us. My eyes widen and I burrow my face in Tobias' chest. A rumble of laughter escapes his body causing me to slap his chest. "Are they gone?" I mumble.

"Yah sweetie." I lift my face and look at him with a mix of shock and surprise.

"Sweetie?"

"Just giving it a try. Don't like it?"

"I like it."

"I guess we are sticking with sweetie, sweetie," he says giving me a quick kiss on the temple.

"So, I see that someone isn't a fan of PDA," he says with a smirk on his face.

"I - It's more of the fact that I don't like people seeing something that's personal."

"Well I will remember it to be a little more secluded for next time." My eyes widen and my jaw drops slightly but Tobias continues talking. "I'll see you tonight at Uri's." I softly nod.

"See ya _sweetie_!" he replied while putting emphasis on 'sweetie'

"See ya" I say back. Then he gives me another kiss, this time on the cheek, before turning around to walk back to his car.

(time break - party)

I start picking out my clothes for the evening. I don't know how exactly to play it but Tobias told me to wear a lot of layers. I first wear my undergarments, hoping that no one will have to see it for any reason. On the bottom, I wear a pair of tight leggings, and a long skirt on top of it. On the top, I wear a tank top, a capped sleeve shirt, and a cardigan on top. I grab my purse, phone, and keys and walk to my car. I put Uriah's address in my GPS and start to drive.

When I reach his house, I notice that everyone else's car was already there. I get out and knock on the door. Zeke opens the door and gives me a huge grin. "Trissy is here!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes and follow him inside. I see everyone sitting in a circle on the floor and Zeke takes his place between Shauna and Tobias. That leaves me a space between Will and Christina. Tobias' eyes lock with me and he gives me a soft smile. Even if I'm disappointed that I don't get to sit next to Tobias, I return a smile to him.

"I'm going first," Uriah screams. He scans the crowd and his eyes land on Tobias. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit let Tris sit in your lap." Uriah says. Tobias looks at me with a question in his eyes. I slightly nod and get up. I slowly sit down on his lap, my face flaming. I shiver when Tobias' hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like this that much." I feel my heart squeeze at his concern for me.

"It's okay." He puts his chin in the crook of my neck.

"Is this okay?" He asks. I slightly nod. "Zeke, truth or -"

"DARE!" He yells.

"I dare you to put ice in your pants and let it melt." Zeke rushes into the kitchen and got a bag of ice. He poured it into his pants and waited. He was okay for about a minute before he started screaming and running around the room. Everybody started laughing as we saw his pants becoming wet and water dripping down his pants. After a few minutes, the entire big of ice melted and Zeke finally sat down on the floor with his pair of wet pants.

"Everyone shut up! Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call your ex-boyfriend and say that you're still in love with him." I have to agree, it's a good dare. On the other side of Marlene, Uriah starts to turn red with anger.

"Sorry babe," Marlene says with a kiss to his cheek. She dials the number and puts it on speaker.

" _Hello"_

"Hey sweetie. I want to say that I love you so much. I didn't realize that till it was too late. I'm so sorry baby. Will you please take me back?" Marlene changes her voice in the end so it sounds a little desperate.

" _Wha-What? Who is this?"_ That makes me crack up a little. I cover my mouth with my hands to control my laughter.

"You don't remember me baby. Its Marlene."

" _Marlene, what in the world is this about? You broke up with me and I remember seeing you with Uriah last week."_ Everyone bursts out laughing now that the prank is busted.

"Sorry Al. Zeke pranked me to do that." That's when I stop laughing and my eyes widen. Al!

"Hey Al. It's Zeke. Wanna join. We're playing Truth or Dare."

" _Sure. Where are you guys?"_

"At Uriah's."

" _That works. I'm actually in the neighborhood. I'll see you guys in about 2 minutes."_

"Okay. See ya." Marlene ends the call and puts her phone back into her pocket. The game continues but my head wanders off. I keep repeating all the bad memories that I kept buried for about two years. All the words….

I suddenly jump when I feel myself shake. One of Tobias' hands is on my shoulder and the other is on my waist - shaking me. I look around and see that everybody is looking at me, including Albert Jones.

Shauna opens her mouth, "Tris, this is a friend of ours. This is Al. Al this is Tris. She recently joined our group and now she is dating Four." Al's eyes widen when he realizes who I am.

"H-Hi Tris. It's nice to meet you." Al says. I can't believe he has the nerve to say that.

"You too." I look down at my lap, trying not to make eye contact.

"Uh okay. Al sit down. And Tris truth or dare?" Shauna says

Not wanting to say either but not wanting to say truth especially, I say "Dare."

" I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four." I look at her confused. Understanding my expression, Shauna explains. "You have to go into a room and the pair does something which usually includes making out." My face turns a tomato red. Four slightly pushes me, telling me to get up. I stand up and Tobias stands up with me. He grabs my hand and leads me to a guest bedroom in the corner.

As soon as we close the door, I hear Uriah shout "And time starts now!" I lean my forehead against the door and try to stop the tears that are welling up in my eyes.

"Tris," I hear Tobias whisper with a hand on my shoulder. He slowly turns me around so that now I'm leaning against his chest.

"I'm so sorry." My voice comes out hoarse and cracked.

"Tris, what's happening?" His voice so full of being able to keep my tears in myself anymore, I let them go. My tears stream out of my eyes like waterfalls. "Sweetie…." he murmurs, "Come on. Let's sit on the bed." He leads me to the bed and helps me sit down. Instead of sitting next to me, he kneels in front of me, holding both my hands in one of his and wiping my tears with the other. "Talk to me, honey. You can trust me. I swear I won't tell anyone." Trying to rethink all those bad memories makes my heart break in two.

"Al…" I start to talk, needing to talk to someone about it, and knowing that Tobias is trustworthy just makes the whole thing easier. "Al used to..used to.."

"Used to what, Tris? I swear if he did what I'm thinking...he'll die."

"No, it's not as bad as you think but it was during a vulnerable time for me, so it seemed so much worse than it actually was. I'm sorry. It's nothing." I say realizing that it's probably stupid and something that Tobias shouldn't have to worry about. I sniffle through my laboured breathing and wipe my tears.

"Tris, I can see the tears in your eyes, and I can tell you nothing. Please tell me what it is." I look at his eyes and see that it's filled with worry. Knowing that he cares for me makes my broken heart squeeze.

"He used to abuse me."

 **Hey Guys! How was it? Do you guys want this fanfic to turn into a romantic/cute/family drama or suspense/romance?**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry if the chapter numbers look weird to you. I just deleted the ones that were announcements, so don't freak out… I didn't delete any actual chapters. I'm really struggling to figure out a plot for this story (what the poll was about) so please HELP! If there are any people who are shy to say anything in the comments -, you are not alone out there - please to PM me! I love getting messages from my audience so feel free to PM me or leave me any kind of comment or questions in the reviews.**

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"HE WHAT!" I bellow. Thankfully, I still hear chatter outside telling me that no one heard me.

"Shh!" Tris whispers quickly. I feel rage burning through every vein in my body and the only thing that I wanted to do was beat Al till he could only feel pain. But I know that I need to hear Tris out first.

"It's not as bad as it sounds! He never abused me physically, or at least not as bad as you are thinking but…" Tris's voice trails off as she looks down.

"But what Tris?" I say softly while lifting her chin. "I know that it hasn't been that long since we started dating but you can trust me to take care of you." A soft smile contrasts with her watery eyes. She softly cups my cheek and kisses me, blushing ever so slightly.

"He used to call me...stuff, that I would rather prefer not to say. He always had problems with his anger, at most he would slap me here and there. But one day he came to my apartment drunk and started taking off his belt and I had it till then. I started screaming and yelling until he got frustrated and started snapping at me," she takes a shaky breath and starts rubbing her thumb over my fisted hand in a soothing way "That day, I threw him out the door and never once looked back. The next day, I moved apartments because I didn't want to get away from him and all those hateful memories, but I didn't think that they would come back haunt me again." Wanting to punch something hard, I get up and stalk towards the door however before I reach it, Tris's tiny hand wraps itself around my bicep, pulling me towards her.

"Tris, he deserves to have every bone in his body broken for ever lifting his filthy hand on your body," I say slowly willing her to understand but her grip only tightens.

"I don't care. The past is the past and I can't change it. Please don't do anything you'll regret. I don't want anyone to know Tobias...please." Her voice turns desperate and I know she really means it. I slowly exhale and tug her towards me.

"What you think happened to you might not seem bad but it is. I don't know what he called but I can imagine and that turns my vision red," I pull her close and hug her, my lips resting on her forehead, "I won't do anything but I can't see you around him anymore. Do you want to leave?"

 **Tris P.O.V**

I hug him tighter. It was the first time that someone other than my family cared for me and I wanted to treasure it, despite the situation it was under. "No, I'm good" I whisper into his shirt "Please don't tell anyone about this. It's something I never thought I would tell anyone else." I feel as if something as heavy lifted off my shoulders. Knowing that it's out there and Tobias still wants to be with me makes my heart beat quicker.

"TIME'S UP!" The door bursting breaks both of us apart. Zeke comes in, followed by Uriah. Their faces fall when they see that we were broken apart. "You're supposed to be doing things and you aren't doing them!"

I roll my eyes at Uriah's whining voice. "Dude!" I hear Tobias shout while punching Uriah's shoulder. I walk out of the room and notice that everyone is staring at me and that the girls were wiggling their eyebrows. I blush and start taking my seat back in the circle when suddenly Tobias comes and places me in his lap. I instinctively grab onto his hands as he moves me. "Sorry Tris, but a dare is a dare." I blush because I know I won't be complaining about what I'm feeling. Al sits down next to us, making me involuntarily flinch. Tobias removes his hands from my waist and instead wraps them around my entire body, trapping my hands within the warmth of his body.

"Tris, your turn," Marlene reminds me.

I look around and decide to pick Chris. "Truth," she replies. I try to throw away all my thoughts consuming of Al, and speak out the first thing that comes to my mind.

"What's your greatest fear?" We all wait for her answer,but she disappoints everyone by deciding to remove her jacket.

"Chris, is it something that I should be looking out for?" Will says, causing Chris to give me a death glare.

"NO, and Tris, you might want to keep an eye out or something might accidentally injure you." I roll my eyes at her threat and slightly giggle. I look around the room — to see everyone laughing and making jokes at Chris. I stop myself from looking at Al, but in the end my conscience wins and my eyes glance at him. I find myself staring into dark empty eyes. I immediately shift my eyes to my lap and start fidgeting my fingers. As the game continues, my heart starts beating faster and faster, and I start to fear that I'm having a panic attack. I look up and put a fake smile on my face.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head out now. I am a little tired after everything today," I say as I start to get up from Tobias's lap. Surprisingly, without leaving the hold on my hand, Tobias also gets up with me.

 **Tobias P.O.V**

"I think I'm going to head out with Tris too." We both bid everyone goodbyes and walk out of there holding hands. As soon as we came outside, I notice that the sun is still up. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she breathes out softly. I squeeze her hand as a show of confidence.

"Are you tired or do you want to walk around for a while?"

"I can walk. I just said that because I had to get out of there. Ooh, can we go to the park that you took me the other day? It was so beautiful! Please, pretty please!" She starts jumping around while dragging my hand with her. I smile at her beautifully lit face. I silence her by tugging her and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

I pull away enough to talk against her lips, "Of course we can go. Maybe this time we can explore it without getting interrupted." She reddens, which causes me to grin. "How about I follow you to your apartment in my car, and then we can drive together." She nods at me with an enthusiastic smile. That's the moment that I realized that despite how long we have both known each other for, I would do anything and everything for her. Just to see that expression on her face, every day of my life.

 **Tris P.O.V**

I get into my car, and after checking to make sure that Tobias is ready behind me, I take off. It takes about 10 minutes to get to my apartment building. Tobias waits in his car on the road while I park in my designated spot. I quickly take the stuff that I need and run over to Tobias's car and slide into the passenger seat. "Let's go!" I say trying to get the seat belt on in my excited state. I ignore his laugh and continue being excited for this.

* * *

We sit on the side of the lake that's in the park. We walked around for a good hour — Tobias showing me around the park and pointing out the interesting parts of the park. We both have our jackets laid down on the grass and were sitting on top of them. "What do you say of having dinner at my parents this Friday?" Tobias's voice breaks through the silence surrounding us in the park. My eyes widen and I suddenly sit up. He follows me up and his face shifts to an expression of trouble.

"Tobias...Don't you think that's a little too fast? " I voice my concern.

"Tris, why are you so worried about it? You already met my parents and you would only be newly meeting my sister."

"But this is different. That was an actual coincidence. This is something planned. It's like when a girl meets the guy's parents for real in a relationship. Do you think we are there in our relationship?"

"Tris, you already know my parents so that won't be weird. As for our relationship, I do think we are there. We might have only known each other for a while but you are so easy to talk to and be with that I feel like I have known you my whole life." In between, he picks me up and seats me in his lap. "This is what I feel about our relationship. Tris, I want you to be able to discuss any kind of concerns you have with me. What's wrong, Tris?" He touches my forehead with his and looks at me intently. My heart and stomach both untangle from the coils that were forming during Tobias's little impromptu speech.

I rest one of my hands on his cheek and smile. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I would love to have dinner at your parents." Everything seems worth it when I notice the look on his face. I lean in a little and let our lips touch. At that moment, I knew that my feelings for Tobias were deep and this just proved it. I am falling for the most incredible human on this planet.

 **Is this relationship going too fast? Should I slow down, and if so what can I add to slow it down?**

 **Please review! And please follow me and this story!**

 **Thank you guys.**

 **Luv, Divya08**


End file.
